Le dernier combat
by raoulett
Summary: Vieille Ficoncours, L'Ordre est mort et les dernières barrières entre le courage et la barbarie sont sur le point de s'écrouler...


Cette fiction vient d'un concours auquel j'ai participé il y a environ deux ans. Il est, je pense, temps de la dépoussiérer un peu. Elle n'est pas vraiment crédible mais peut-être les amateurs des films l'apprécieront-ils mieux.

Bonne lecture!!

...

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre en bas de l'escalier qu'ils venaient de monter et en haut duquel ils se trouvaient, tout les deux essoufflés.

- « C'est eux » dit Ron en attrapant Ginny par la manche et en l'entraînant derrière une armure.

Quelques secondes après, trois ombres noires passèrent devant eux sans les remarquer.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils essayaient de leur échapper à travers tout le château, mais c'était comme si leurs poursuivants savaient exactement ou ils se dirigeaient.

- Nous devrions aller nous cacher dans la salle sur demande. dit Ginny  
- Très bonne idée ! répondit Ron. Nous aurions du y penser avant

Les deux jeunes élèves se dirigèrent alors rapidement vers la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais ils ne voyaient pas que les ombres les ayant croisé il y a peu les suivaient maintenant discrètement.  
Arrivés devant la salle, Ron fit le guet pendant que Ginny passait rapidement trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

La porte apparue alors et Ginny appela Ron tout en tournant la poignée.  
Des éclairs jaillirent alors des baguettes des trois personnes les ayant suivis. Un des éclairs toucha Ron qui tomba pétrifié sur le sol et un deuxième atterrit sur la porte juste au dessus de la tête de Ginny.

- « Ne bouge plus » cria une des trois ombres que Hermione aperçu furtivement au bout du couloir.

Ginnyse retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. La silhouette qui lui avait parlé s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper. Mais déjà les deux autres avait complété le demi-cercle autour d'elle et Ron.

Furieuse de s'être fait avoir si facilement, elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

-Ca y est, il est content le sale toutou à son maître ! explosa-t-elle. Vous me faites pitié ! On dirait un petit caniche chétif qui a peur de se prendre un coup. Vous avez même la bonne couleur de cheveux !

-Bien sur, bien sur… Crache ton venin si ça peut te faire plaisir. En attendant, le maitre t'attend. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes échappés mais vous nous avez fait courir.

Ginny sentit une raideur le long de la blessure qu'elle avait reçue au ministère, en cinquième année. Cela lui arrivait quand elle était effrayée. Là, cela lui faisait vraiment très très mal ! Elle vit avec effroi l'un des sbires de Malefoy s'emparer de Ron, le ligoter et le faire léviter pour l'emporter dans la direction des cachots en compagnie de l'autre mangemort.

-Avance Weasley, le maître n'aime pas attendre.

-Non, pas sans Ron, refusa la jeune fille avec désespoir.

Si elle devait se retrouver de nouveau seule avec ce monstre, elle ne serait pas capable de tenir longtemps.

Malefoy père la poussa en avant si fort qu'elle tomba.

-Debout ! Et avance

-Je vous ai dit non, je… Ron… Je veux rester avec lui

-Tant de mièvrerie me dégoute ! fit Malefoy avec dédain.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, bientôt, il sera avec ses amis, avec le vieux fou, Potter, sa sang-de-bourbe et toute la clique de l'Ordre. Il connaitra enfin la paix. Et tu le rejoindras dès que le maître en aura fini avec toi.

Comprenant le sens des paroles du mangemort, Ginnyressentit un grand vide. Le dernier, Ron était le dernier et il serait bientôt mort ! Une sourde colère s'empara d'elle. Quitte à mourir, autant faire tout son possible pour sauver Ron avant. A la grande surprise de Lucius Malefoy, elle s'élança avec l'énergie du désespoir dans le couloir.

Elle courût dans la direction que les deux mangemorts avaient pris tout à l'heure. Sans prendre gare aux pas précipités qu'elle entendait derrière elle, elle courrait à perdre haleine pour tenter de sauver son frère, le dernier, son dernier lien avec le Bien. Les larmes coulaient en rythme avec le mouvement de ses bras. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte des cachots. Sans faire attention au bruit qu'elle faisait, elle passa la porte noire... et se retrouva face aux deux mangemorts… et au corps de Ron étendu par terre. Il avait les yeux clos mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il était mort heureux, elle avait au moins cette consolation.

-Et bien, lança une voix essoufflé derrière elle, tu tiens un bon rythme de course Weasley! Mais pas pour longtemps.

Ginny se retourna brusquement vers lui, le regard noir, brisée.

-Vous l'avez tué !

-Pas moi mais j'avoue que rien n'aurais pu me procurer un plus grand plaisir.

Le sourire suffisant de Malefoy lui donna comme une décharge. Après avoir prononcé un bref « salaud », elle lui sauta dessus, tentant de lui donner autant de coups de poings que possible. Même si ses poignets étaient douloureux, elle voulait lui faire mal, lui faire payer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille et ses amis ces quelques derniers mois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il la maitrisait, serrant ses poignets déjà mal en point avec une force brutale.

-Du calme tigresse ! Qui aurait pu croire que Ginnevra Weasley, fille d'un père mollasson et d'une mère niaise pourrait sortir comme ça de ses gonds.

L'allusion à ses parents était en trop.

Elle arrêta son mouvement, le fixa d'un regard le plus haineux qu'elle put. Ses joues semblèrent perdre leur couleur tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Inquiet, Malefoy lui lâcha les poignets. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Mais au moment où elle allait cracher sa verve, on la frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Tout tourna et la jeune fille tomba évanouie devant Malefoy.

Lorsque Ginnyse réveilla, elle était ligotée des épaules à la taille par une épaisse corde, elle lévitait et se trouvait face à la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Non… je ne veux pas ! Il va encore me torturer, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça !

-Trop tard pour regretter ! Ca t'apprendra à tenter de t'échapper avec ton crétin de frère!

Désespérée, elle regarda à gauche, à droite… avant de se souvenir que personne ne viendrait à son aide. Ils étaient tous morts. Elle était la dernière.

L'immense porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tout au fond de la Grande Salle se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trônant dans le grand fauteuil doré de Dumbledore.

-Entre Malefoy, et amène donc notre jeune amie ! Il semble qu'elle a besoin d'une correction après son escapade.

C'était la fin. Elle allait mourir. Ron et elle étaient les deux derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix en vie. Bientôt, il n'en resterait plus et les dernières barrières au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres seraient tombées.

Elle pouvait même sans avoir peur de ce qu'on dirait d'elle s'offrir à la mort sans lutter. Plus personne ne s'occupait de ce qu'elle faisait.

Luna leva les yeux vers le mage noir. Oui, elle allait mourir mais ce serait avec panache. Il n'était pas dit que Ginny Weasley tomberait sans livrer un dernier combat. Elle était une Gryffondor et était déterminée à lutter.

Lentement elle leva sa baguette.

...

Voila, j'avais prévenu, peu fidèle, peu crébible. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et a bientôt (dans de prochaines aventures!)


End file.
